Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of the video codec technology, and more particularly to a chroma interpolation method and a filter device using the same for chroma interpolation.
Description of the Related Art
Typical video codec standards adopt luma interpolation which has a 1/4-pel accuracy. The corresponding chroma interpolation has a 1/8-pel accuracy, with the interpolated fractional-pel pixels reaching 63; this increases the calculation difficulty.
Although bilinear interpolation features a simple calculation process, the performance thereof is inadequate.